Till Death Do Us Part
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: She hated being alone. She never wanted to be lonely because she knew if she was left alone…she would surely go crazy. Sam/Scam


Helloooooooooooo! Anyone miss me? Lol. Anyway, this is what I've been working on. It's been in the works for a while and I finally got it done! I HOPE you guys enjoy it.

RATED possibly **M **for _Violence_. Though...the violence isn't the same as it is in my other Sam/Scam fics because...

Well you'll have to see. :P ALSO this story is **AU**.

BTW I'll be _updating _my chapter fics NEXT before my next oneshot. Lemme know which ones you'd like updated most. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to…let's play fill in the blank. :I**

K, now onto the fic! Read & Review to make me happy please. :)

* * *

The school playground was filled with the laughter of little kids, all of them smiling and playing with their friends. Except for one, lone child. One little girl sat on a swing wondering where her best friend was. She sighed heavily using her foot to stop the swing that was swaying slightly in the breeze. She tried not to pout as she sat there wrapping her arms around herself, but she knew she hated this. She didn't know the other kids here. She felt alone, all alone in the world.

Where was her friend Bobby?

The seven-year old girl tried not to cry as her eyes scanned the playground looking for a little boy with dark brown hair and deep green eyes. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She tried straining her eyes and craning her head all around as far as she could. But still, Bobby was no where to be seen.

Sniffling, she felt her eyes well up. How could he let this happen? It wasn't fair. Bobby knew she didn't like to be alone. He knew she needed him around to make her happy. They were best friends. The red head's hands tightened around the ropes that held the swing up as a hurtful thought came to her.

Had he left, already? Was he already gone? A sharp gasp left her and she shook her head furiously in denial. No…no he couldn't have left already! He had convinced her that it was a lie. All those rumours about her best friend, her Bobby moving couldn't be true!

But as she thought about it more and more, it made her angry. And she felt alone…and she never liked that feeling. As far back as she could think, she hated being alone. It made her feel empty. Made her feel like she was dead. And she didn't like it. No, she didn't like it one bit. She would do anything not to feel that way. Anything at all.

Bowing her head in agony she began thinking over what she had heard in the school's gossipy halls for the last long while. Whispers about Bobby only being here for some time more. Rumours that he was going to a much bigger, more exciting school where there were many more kids he would soon become friends with. That very soon he wouldn't even remember the school he was at now.

As she thought about that, thought about her bestest friend in the world leaving and leaving her here, all alone she began to feel her body shudder. And she couldn't stop. Her entire form began to quake as if she was trapped in a freezer as kept thinking about Bobby going away.

Leaving her here.

Leaving her.

**HER.**

Here.

**HERE.**

All alone.

All alone.

**ALL ALONE.**

Already she could feel a feeling tugging at her heart. As if it was being clenched in her tiny chest. As if she was having a heart attack. She felt like her heart would shatter and break without him being there. She didn't think she'd survive. Soon her body began to twitch and her breaths started to race, and she felt the tears running down her face in thick, heavy lines.

She could sense the feelings of betrayal, loneliness, and sorrow in her heart. Feelings that very few children her age even understood. But she did, and she wasn't happy about it. No, she wasn't happy and it was all Bobby's fault.

"Sammie!"

Her head snapped up when she suddenly heard his voice and she couldn't help but grin when she saw it was her Bobby coming closer. The small boy ran to her and stopped a short distance away, catching his breath before he joined her by sitting on the swing she had reserved for him next to her.

She smiled as she watched him sitting there with her, the feeling of sadness slowly lifting from her mind and soon it was gone as if it had never been there. With him there, she had no reason to feel lonely. Soon a smile as bright as the sun began to creep up on her face. But still, for some reason. even though she knew Bobby was always happy when he got her to smile, she could see a kind of regret on his face and she couldn't help but wonder why. Why was he upset?

A moment later, she let out an understanding, contented sigh. _"__He must be upset over those stupid rumours," _she told herself, as her smile grew wider on her lips and a blush formed on her chubby cheeks._ "He thinks I'm upset..." _she thought as her heart fluttered at all his care and concern and love. Was there any wonder why, she felt this way about him?

Sighing happily again, she nodded her head to herself determinedly, now more than convinced she was right about Bobby._ "Well, I'm not upset!" _she declared, knowing it was true as she hastily raised her hands and wiped away her tears not wanting him to see them anymore. "_I don__'__t believe the lie that he's leaving and I'll tell him that!__"_she thought, knowing that would make him feel better just like his arrival had made her feel better in an instant.

She opened her mouth to speak with a huge smile on her face, so happy that it couldn't even be described in words, ready to tell him that she knew the rumours were false. But she stopped when he suddenly spoke first in a soft, sad whisper.

"Sammie…I'm moving."

A gasp escaped her and she froze on the spot at those words. Her body went rigid and her mouth dropped open as she heard him say the words she dreaded most of all. Sitting there dumbstruck, she slowly tried to wrap her mind around what he said.

Did he say he was...leaving? No... She shook her head. No, no, no, there had to be some kind of mistake. There was no way, NO WAY, that he was going to leave. It wasn't going to happen. Not now, not ever.

Sammie bit her cheek trying to control any anger she was feeling even though it was washing over her in waves. She bit her cheek harder to keep it bottled in because there was no need for it. This was a mistake. Clearly, this was a mistake. Bobby was...he was confused. Yes, confused. That was it, he wasn't going away. He wasn't going anywhere.

Taking a deep breath in, she reached out and placed her hand on Bobby's shoulder making him look up at her. And when he did, he saw her hopeful face, her bright green eyes filled with expectation it truly made him guilty. But what could he do?

His mommy and daddy wanted to move. His daddy had a new, better job and they had to move away for that. He didn't have a choice. Letting out a sigh, Bobby felt bad for a moment before he shook his head, brushing off his worry over his best friend. It wasn't like that. He was worrying too much. Sammie would make more friends later. She would forget about him.

Bobby was broken out of his thoughts suddenly when he heard Sammie's innocent voice calling out to him. "Bobby?.." she said, her voice shaky and tears threatening to fall from her eyes again. Chewing on her lower lip, Sammie leaned closer to him so she could look right into his eyes.

"You're not going anywhere….Right?" she asked softly, her voice barely above a scared, tormented whisper. She watched him stare at her for a long moment before he bit his lip and looked down, as if not wanting to meet eyes with her. And then he whispered out a "no."

He was so busy looking down that he didn't notice her face changing, the softness fading fast. And a little more than a moment later, a deep glare had formed on the redhead's face. A glare so hard it could possibly melt through stone.

He sighed, still looking down at his feet. "Look Sammie…" he said, trying to explain. "My mommy and daddy need to move and I need to go with them." Bobby suddenly froze in his explanation when he thought he heard Sammie let out a laugh. Raising his head, he wondered if he was imagining it, as she had been heartbroken at the idea of him leaving but sure enough when he saw her, she was giggling loudly.

Keeping her eyes on him Sammie giggled harder, faking innocence that she didn't feel at the moment. "Oh come on Bobby..." she said, batting her eyelashes at him as she stopped laughing. "You don't HAVE to leave," she said and a small, devious smirk was now on her usually innocent face.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her in slight confusion, not understanding what she meant by that. "Of course I do Sammie," he said, in a puzzled way because he should never have to be saying this in the first place. "They are my mommy and daddy." When she just looked back at him with a blank face, Bobby found himself screaming. "I can't live without them!"

Sammie blinked for a minute before looking down and speaking in a soft, hurt mumble filled with despair. "...But I can't live without you either." Bobby sighed, unable to help from feeling bad about this. It honestly broke the little boy's heart to see her like his. To see her this upset. Sammie was always with him. Ever since they had met, on the first day of school she had always been around him.

In fact, she was so much around him that at times he was sure if he would close his eyes Sammie would appear out of no where no matter where he was. He really didn't know how she kept track of him so well and he knew losing such a good friend made him sad. Really, really sad but it couldn't be avoided. Bobby sighed again. "Sammie.." He started gently and placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. But she didn't respond.

She kept her head down, thoughts racing through her mind as she just sat there wordlessly. Her Bobby was leaving. He was ACTUALLY leaving. He was going to let her go? She felt her lower lip quivering as tears began to blur her eyes all over again. All of her thoughts, all of her hopes of them being together, together forever, of her Bobby and her being with each other forever and ever, all her dreams...they were not going to happen? They were all lies?

She took a shuddering breath in and closed her eyes. She tried not to think about what her mind knew was true. Of what Bobby had done. Yes, he had taken her heart and stomped all over it. He had hurt it. He didn't even bother caring about her! If he did, he would stay for her! He wouldn't leave her! He wouldn't leave her!

All at once, Sammie pushed his hand away and stood up before turning to face him. And when she spoke there was desperation and hurt in her childish voice. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" she shouted loudly. "THIS...THIS ISN'T FAIR!" The little girl screamed clenching her small fists, and if Bobby had been looking closely he would have noticed that her nails were digging into the flesh of her palms, hard enough to draw blood.

He stood up himself, trying to calm his clearly upset best friend. Reaching out to her, he spoke urgently. "Sammie. look it's-"

"Don't say anything!" Sammie growled cutting him off. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly and huffed. She had, had enough. This was where she ended this.

"You think you can just go off without me?" she asked, anger dripping from her tone as she glared daggers at him. "You think you can just run away and forget about me!" she screamed. And as she wailed, Bobby couldn't help but feel a bit afraid. Sammie never yelled like this. No, she was a nice little girl, his best friend. Why was she so angry? HOW was so angry? She NEVER got angry. Sammie was always so kind and gentle and quiet.

Where was his sweet, innocent Sammie?

"Sammie?" He asked, his voice unmistakably shaky by this point. She looked into his eyes, and she automatically smirked, a big satisfied smirk when she saw fear there. He was scared of her. Yes, SCARED. Big, mean Bobby was scared of sweet, little Sammie. What a thought.

Her smirk growing wider she felt pure exhilaration thrumming through her mind and body. As if she was on a sugar rush only this felt a hundred times better. He deserved to be scared of her. Bobby DESERVED to fear her. If he could be mean enough to not care about her heart, if he could heartless enough to just walk away, then he needed to pay.

And Sammie had an idea or two on how to make him pay. Her smirk turned into a demented grin on her twisted lips. Yes, she knew just how to make him pay. She knew how to make him stay. Stay with her forever. For ever and ever. He was not going to leave her. Not now, not ever.

It wasn't his decision.

It wasn't his choice.

It was hers.

**HERS.**

She grinned harder as her eyes turned dark with triumph. He would never be going _anywhere_.

"You can't leave me Bobby..." She said suddenly, and he saw she was grinning wildly when she had just been crying a moment ago. "S-Sammie..?" Bobby croaked, his horror growing at the strange look of her and at the sound of the unusual tone of her usually calm voice. What did she mean?

She said nothing as her hand reached out and took his and then she slowly walked him out of the playground. Away she took him and kept her mouth sealed even though he kept saying her name questioningly, wanting answers.

She kept walking further and further away until both the playground and the school was no longer anywhere nearby. And when she was finally far away from the other children's watching eyes, from the attention of adults, their school teachers and in a lone, secluded spot, she smirked and stopped suddenly behind some trees. In that same spot which had always been Bobby and her secret hideaway. Where she was sure no one would be watching and no one would ever look.

And then so spoke to him in an eerie, quiet whisper. "...You can't leave me Bobby.." she said again, her grip tightening on his hand, and now it was really beginning to hurt. Looking at their locked hands, Bobby wanted to complain to her to let him go.

But before he could even open his mouth to do that, he was left gasping when she pushed him suddenly onto the cold ground making him scrape his knees on the pebbles there on his way down. "Ow!" Booby wailed, pain filling him as he tried to get up.

But before he could. Sammie moved fast and placed her foot on his back. Digging her boot into his skin, she shoved him harder and harder into the dust forcing the sharp stones to cut more of him and letting the dry sand fly into his eyes and make them burn painfully. And she smiled, a big content smile, when he whimpered in terror helplessly as he lay at her feet.

She kept him there, pressing his body deeper and deeper until she finally saw blood coating the tiny, white stones. Taking in the sight of the dark, rich liquid her eyes glazed over and she grinned darkly before she kicked him with her foot and turned him over to face her.

The sheer horror that was on his face did nothing to stop her. No, it only fuelled her. How dare he try to leave her? How DARE he try to leave her? He was her best friend. HER best friend. They were supposed to be together forever, always and forever. And it would be that way from this point on.

She would make him learn his lesson. She would make him pay! She would make him stay even if didn't want to.

Looming over him, Sammie smiled forebodingly as she looked down at him as he lay there panting in fear. "You can't leave now…can you?" She said, her voice was overly sweet but he found no comfort in it.

He was too scared to scream at this point. To scared to scream or do anything. All he could do was stare back at her in panic. She watched him silently for a brief moment before she raised her leg again and this time pressed her foot into his small, heaving chest and held him down.

She smirked watching his face, studying it closely as her hands curled into fists. And then she spoke for a final time.

"You can't leave Bobby…" Her smirk widened warningly as he foot dug harder.

"I won't let you..."

* * *

**9 Years Later…**

The 16-year-old redhead smiled as she moved about the house while humming and cleaning. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't keep the joy of her face, and how could she when life was so perfect for her at last? Her eyes brightened and her smile became happier when her eyes landed on a photo frame that was sitting atop her desk.

She smiled putting down the wash cloth and picking up the frame in her hands. Sam's eyes studied the photograph of the young man who was now her boyfriend of three years. Three wonderful years.

"David..." She sighed happily as her eyes looked over his dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Sam loved everything about him from his good looks to his intelligence, but what she loved the most was how he made her feel. Ever since she'd met him she had never, ever felt lonely.

A small frown touched the edges of her lips as her mind couldn't help but travel back to the last time she had felt lonely and she remembered how terrible it had been. In fact she had barely been able to survive it. She had barely been able to handle the mind-numbing torture of being all alone day after day.

Thankfully though, there was one thing that had helped during that time. What she had hidden in her basement made it all just a little better. Her lips quirked up into a knowing smile. While the last six years had been hard to deal with until David came along, she knew that that thing that she kept in the lowest level of her home had kept her from falling completely apart.

It had kept the gaping hole that had formed in her chest, in her heart after that horrible day nine years ago from expanding into an all-consuming black void and killing her on the spot. It was the one thing that helped her cope, helped her live even though _he_ was gone.

Her eyes darkened at the memory, emerald green turning nearly black with unforgotten rage as questions she'd had before came back to bother her. How could he leave her? "How could he want leave me like that?" she asked herself, still being angry at him despite it being nine whole years, despite getting her revenge because it just wasn't enough.

Deep down she knew, even though she tried not to think like that, that nothing truly ever made up for his decision to go away. Nothing did, nothing at all. Unfortunately, not even what she had done to him and how she had made him _stay_.

All at once she felt her hands clamping around the frame she was holding, her knuckles turning white as her breaths got harder. She felt it again, the same sensation and undying emptiness. She could feel it in her blood, the urge to fix this. The urge to make this right, to make it the way it should have been years ago-

Suddenly she stopped, her hands falling still on the frame as a laugh escaped the pit of her throat. A laugh that started as a chuckle but fast grew into a deep, satisfied, happy one as she shook her head from side to side at her own momentary naivety. What was she thinking? What had she been thinking? He wasn't gone anywhere.

Her laughter grew harder and harder and soon it began to echo around her, dancing in her eardrums as she remembered how it really was, remembered how she herself had made it with her own two hands. He was here with her right now. She could feel him with her right at this given moment. "Alone for the last six years?" she said, shaking her head mockingly at her own moment of stupidity because that was the dumbest thing she had ever thought.

**Alone? **

HER, alone?

Really? She knew better than _that_.

She was **NEVER** alone.

Not _really _anyway...

The ringing of her phone finally made her stop laughing. Turning her head towards the object Sam walked over to it and a large smile donned her lips the moment she saw the I.D. on the caller display. It was none other than David.

"David!" Sam screamed in joy and as soon as the name left her lips all her thoughts about a certain someone, a certain _him _from her past vanished into puffs of invisible smoke as she recalled how much she loved David. Just hearing his voice was like soothing ointment on her wounds, it was like a drug that could numb all her senses.

She was so glad that she had him in her life, in fact a day didn't go by when she didn't thank god for having him because she knew it didn't she? If she didn't have him, she'd be on the same path again. On the same road to hitting rock bottom and going completely, utterly crazy.

"But that's never going to happen again," she told herself over and over as she forgot the small face that again resurfaced in her mind. That was NEVER going to be ever again. No, David was better than _him_. "He won't leave me..." she said to herself firmly.

Yes, he wouldn't even think of leaving her. How could he when he knew how much she loved him? When he knew how much she needed in her life and after how much he himself loved her? Smiling from ear to ear Sam remembered how he had told her he loved her and she knew he meant it.

Sighing to herself in bliss she spoke in a gentle, joyful whisper. "David is going to stay with me for the rest of our days...and one day soon he'll ignore that nagging mother of his who doesn't like me and he'll propose to me and then..." Her eyes glazed over.

"...And then we'll marry...We'll marry..." Sam's smile turned into a full-out grin at her mouth at the next thought. "And then from then on it'll be till death do us part, just as it should be. Just as it is going to be. Forever and ever and-"

"Sam, you there?"

Sam snapped out of her thoughts when she heard David's voice and she knew he had resorted to her answering machine when she hadn't picked up. And at that, she couldn't help but smile again. His impatience to talk to her was so sweet.

Didn't he know he had all her attention? He had her attention since they day they'd met. Since that fateful day she saw him on her first day in high school when he was sporting slightly longer hair than he had now and was dressed in a navy t-shirt and faded black jeans that looked more gray than black with white running shoes with navy patterns in the form of little "X" shapes at their heels.

Smiling harder she nodded her head to herself because it was more than true. Since the first day they had met he had always had her attention. And even that was an understatement judging by the amounts of time she spent thinking of him. No, it wasn't as much time as she'd like but she was working on devoting more of her time to him.

After all, 24 hours of the day, every day simply wasn't enough for the man she loved. No, dreaming about him all during her sleep and or laying awake in bed and thinking about him when she couldn't sleep wasn't enough. She needed more hours in her day to fully appreciate the man that was part of her life. It was only right wasn't it? After all she was sure he did the same for her. She was sure he thought of her all the time, with every passing breath just like she did about him. She was sure he cared for her happiness and her feelings just as she did for him.

Smiling again, she knew! No she was sure he knew everything about her the way she did about him! That his favourite colour was really a mix between sky blue and baby blue even though he said it was just blue in general, that his favourite sport was football even though he thought it was soccer, and that his favourite meal was Chicken, Mushroom and Spinach Alfredo Lasagne, the very thing she had waiting in the oven for him in case he came over tonight.

The same thing she made EVERY night just in case he decided to come, the fact that he hadn't come for the last month doing nothing to falter her love and faith for him. She knew he was busy telling his mother to back off and let them be.

Suddenly a small gasp left her when she realized that this was what this phone call must be about. He had said he was getting sick of his mother's lectures and he was going to take care of it. He must have...he must have finally done it! A large grin unfolded on Sam's lips at that. She had never liked his mom. She had always been the one to keep him away from her, to always tell him about other girls he could be with. But the one thing that she downright detested about his mother was the fact that she always said there was something wrong with HER.

She had heard her whisper that to David with her own ears. How wrong could she get? There was nothing wrong with her! What was wrong with a girl who loved her son to death? _"And literally at that..."_ she thought, before smiling and letting it go because David must have explained things to his mother once and for all.

He must have told her that no matter what she said, he wasn't leaving her. He must have finally said that he was made for her and her alone. He must have said that there was nothing she could do to make him leave her, that he was her soul mate and hers forever and that was how it was going to be always.

She felt a smile form on her lips, one so large that she could feel it hurting her lips. So that was what his phone call was about then, about him finally and at long last telling her that his mother had gotten off her case, confirming that they were going to be together for a long, long time and then joining her in a private, homely date.

A homely date that was so much like when a wife cooked for her husband when he came home after a long, tiring day. So much like what they would soon one day be. And nothing would stop that, she thought with her eyes glinting victoriously. Especially not now that he had dealt with his mother, now nothing was in the way of their happiness and entwined future. Without further ado, she picked the phone up and answered her boyfriend.

"Yes, David," she said, smiling widely all the while. "I need to see you," he said from the other end leaving butterflies to swirl around in her belly. Smiling harder she bit her lip and twirled the phone's cord around her fingers as she answered him in a playful whisper.

"I know you do, come on over!" she said before letting out a joyful giggle. "I had a feeling you would be dying to see me..."

* * *

When she heard the knock at her door, Sam's heart leapt in her mouth and a huge grin popped onto her lips. It was him, David was here. Quickly straightening out the dress she had put on for the occasion, Sam ran over to the door to let him in. Snatching up the doorknob, she cursed at it as she fussed before it finally opened and she was allowed to see his face.

And the moment her eyes landed on him she had to hold her hand to her heart to keep from swooning right there because just one look at him was enough to drive her crazy. Unable to resist she moved fast and immediately threw her arms around him as she clung to him. A quick moment later though, she was left frowning when she felt something strange.

Was it just her...or did David feel stiff in her arms? Realizing she wasn't just imagining it as he was just standing there and hadn't bothered to hug her back or kiss her, Sam pulled back and looked up at him worriedly. "Gosh David...you're so tense," she said, one of her hands moving up to massage his shoulder but he only shook his head and smiled at her shortly as he pushed her hand away gently. "No, it's okay, really...Can I come in?"

Ignoring how he'd just stopped her from touching him, passing it off on his eagerness to come inside, Sam smiled at him and nodded. "You know you don't have to ask me that. Come on in." Nodding his head, David walked inside and the moment he did, she felt it. She felt that feeling, again that same feeling of being complete.

Every time he came around she felt as if someone had literally put her heart back in her chest and she was breathing again unlike when he was gone and she felt dead, only his thoughts and fantasies keeping her animate and alive. Just like they had been for the last month when she hadn't been able to see him.

Suddenly a mad desire swept over her to make up for that time they had lost together. He was here now, in front of her, with her. He was HOME where he belonged with her.

He was _home_.

With HER.

**HER.**

Unable to control herself at all, Sam ran up to where he was standing with his back to her and threw her arms around him, clutching his torso from behind. Breathing out a smile, she kept him close and sighed. "Oh David, I'm so happy you're here," she said, placing a kiss on his back from over the fabric of his white shirt. Keeping her lips against him she mumbled into his skin happily. "I missed you so much, so so much," she said tightening her hold on him more and more until she felt something out of place.

For some unseen reason...David was squirming in her arms. Falling slack on her spot, Sam felt her eyes narrow when she realized it was true. David was trying to break her hold. _"...Why?"_ She found herself asking herself. He had never minded her holding him before...then why was he suddenly acting like she was suffocating him? Something wasn't right here.

"David?" She said concerned as she pressed even closer to him and whispered sweetly. "Is something wrong?" He took a deep breath in before whispering her name. "Sam..."

"Mmhmm..." she purred, still against his back until he turned his head over his shoulder and looked at her with openly upset, aggravated eyes. "We need to talk." Watching him with worried eyes, Sam knew she didn't' like the tone he was speaking in. But still, she had no reason to be worried right? This was David, her David...he'd never hurt her. Telling herself that, Sam cast him a small smile. "About what?" she asked cheerfully but David's demeanour stayed in the same unhappy, frustrated state as he pulled away from her swiftly, let out a sigh and sat down on the couch.

He sat there looking straight at her but saying nothing as moments upon moments passed by. And soon the silence between them grew too thick for her to bear. Staring at him quietly, Sam felt a squirming in her gut. She really didn't like the feeling she was getting. David was frowning, looking troubled and he wasn't talking to her.

Sighing sadly, she knew she hated seeing the man she loved upset. Wondering what she could do to fix his mood her eyes suddenly lit up when she figured it out. "Dinner is in the oven!" she called out cheerfully. "I made your favourite! You must be hungry," she said, smiling at him before she turned to go and get his dinner only to be stopped by his voice. "No Sam...I'm not hungry."

Stopping in her tracks, Sam turned and looked at him sadly. "Then what is it?" she asked quietly. concern in her tone. "Why are you so...quiet?" David stared at her quietly for a long moment before he sighed and pat the spot next to him on the couch. Knowing that was his signal for her to sit down, Sam went over and sat down next to him. Once she was seated she again asked him the same question. "Why are you so quiet David?"

She watched his jaw tense up as he appeared deep in thought and another moment of silence passed leaving her to move to touch him and get his attention but before her hand could reach his shoulder, David had broken the silence with words she never thought she'd ever hear him say.

"Sam...I told my mom I'm breaking up with you."

Her eyes went wide and a loud gasp escaped her. Sam sat there frozen in her place staring at David blankly as her breath sat stuck in her throat and all the colour left her face. And then all at once it became hard for her to breath and she was taking her breaths in slow, ragged gasps of air.

Noting her expression of total devastation, David let out a sigh and looked at her sadly. "Sam...calm down please," he said, reaching out and placing a hand on her stiff shoulder and rubbing it as if to soothe her. But all Sam could feel was numbness as she sat there looking at him, at HIM, the man she LOVED with broken, hurt and betrayed eyes. How could he do this to her?

Watching her looking at him still with that same miserable face, David sighed again and opened his mouth to explain himself to his now ex-girlfriend of three years. "My mother is just not ready to accept you in my life," he said tiredly. Drawing out a quiet breath, Sam clenched her fists in her lap silently before throwing him a look of utter disbelief.

"You...You're leaving me because of her?" she asked, looking defeated. She couldn't believe this. She simply could not believe this! He was letting his mother get to him? After all this time? When they were more in love than ever? How could he do that to her? How could HER David do this to HER when he knew how deeply she adored him? How could he do this? How?

Breathing raggedly still, Sam clenched her fists tighter and tighter and soon her nails were cutting off the circulation of blood to her forearms. He was walking out on her because of his mother. His mother. Because of that woman who had her all wrong.

Suddenly Sam paused in her thoughts and her eyes widened as it became clear to her. No this wasn't David's fault! It was just his mother! He was just being an obedient son! Very slowly a small smile crossed her lips. He was just having a bad day and was confused. He didn't have any intention of leaving her to please his mother. He was just saying that just because. He wasn't thinking straight that was all. If he was, he'd never say this to her. He didn't mean it.

When that thought settled itself in her mind, Sam almost wanted to laugh because for one moment she had been foolish enough to think that he was actually, ACTUALLY breaking up with her and even more because in that she had almost thought he was doing it because HE wanted to. But she had been wrong and stupid. This was all his mother's fault. He was doing this just for her, just for his mother and no one el-

"Sam, it's not just her," he said suddenly leaving her to look at him in confusion. And when she saw the look he was giving her, a look of defiance and frustration she found her worst fears starting to tear her up on the inside all over again. This wasn't just about his mother...was it?

"I told her I'm breaking up with you because I think this is all happening...too fast," he said, confirming her doubt. Letting out yet another sigh, David looked down and fiddled with his fingers as he continued explaining why this had to be. "I mean...the last time I came around here you hinted that you wanted to marry me one day and Sam...we're only sixteen," he said while never noticing the hateful look that was fast forming on her face. Shrugging his shoulders, he went on. "We're sixteen Sam, we have a lot of time to figure out who we are going to marry."

"I don't need a lot of time...David," Sam said icily, but David just shook his head without so much as glancing at her and sighed. "Yea...but I do." Hearing her fall silent again David bit his lip, not meeting eyes with her because he could hear her hurt in her voice.

Struggling to find words to make her understand, he spoke in a soft whisper trying to make her feel better about this. "Don't get me wrong Sam, you're a great girl and all...and I really like you but..." he sucked in a breath before speaking firmly. "But I don't know if I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

He never took note of how the girl sitting next to him almost growled at his words and how her face was fast losing the softness he had always found there. "I mean I should shop around, ya know? See other girls and stuff. I am only in high school," he chuckled.

"...Other girls?" he heard her whisper and he nodded his head, thinking Sam was finally understanding him. "You understand, right?" he said, smiling and looking up to confirm that she did only to find her staring at him with tears in her red-rimmed eyes and he couldn't help but wonder if she was going to cry.

Sure enough, a moment later tears were pouring down Sam's cheeks as she sobbed behind the hands she had raised to her face leaving him feeling very guilty. Not wanting her to be upset David sighed and drew closer to her, attempting to wipe her tears. "Sam, are you okay? Come on, it's not that bad," he said, smiling at her in an effort to make her smile and be okay with this.

But the moment she heard him say that 'it wasn't so bad' that he was breaking up with her, Sam's face changed behind her palms. Her sad, crushed look made way for a vicious, angry look as those words repeated themselves to her over and over again.

He thought it was okay.

It was okay that he was leaving her.

It was _okay_.

How could he be so cold? How could David be so heartless? Her face grew harder and harder and her teeth clenched as her tears stopped coming all at once. No, she would not cry over him when he wanted to leave her.

She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction, not after how he had betrayed her. But she wasn't going to let him get away either. No, she'd make him stay. She'd make him stay with her just like she had made someone else stay back before. And now it was David's turn.

"Sam?" she heard him say sounding concerned and she drew in a shaky breath knowing it was time. Time she make him pay for the incorrect choice he'd made. "Sorry," she whispered, slowly drawing her hands away. "I'm sorry," Sam sniffled while shaking her head and giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry I cried when you told me you were leaving me..."

She sniffed again and blinked sadly. "It's just that...I don't like to be alone," she whispered in a soft voice and he sighed looking down at his feet knowing that she still loved him. He didn't need to look at her face to know she was smiling at him hopefully still. But he really should have looked... Because she certainly wasn't smiling.

"I'm sorry but.." he said sighing again. "What am I supposed to do about that?" he groaned running his hand through his hair, not being able to meet eyes with her once again. "I know this hurts but I have to do this.." He shrugged his shoulders. "I told you my reasons why my mother and I don't think it's a good idea for me to you know...and that's why we have to end this."

She sighed feeling her heart break in her chest again. "But you said you would never leave.." She found herself whispering again and she brought her head down to control her urge to cry again. She had to keep it together. Taking a deep breath in and letting her anger fuel her, Sam quickly pushed a grin on her face and shot her head up perkily. "Okay!" She said smiling widely as she wiped away her tears. She sniffed and tried to smile even harder. "I understand."

David's surprise was clear on his face as he looked at her sudden mood change with wide eyes. "You...you do?" Nodding her head and keeping her real feelings off her face Sam smiled brightly. "Yea." Smiling back at her, David let all his tension go and spoke to her gently. "I will still be there for you when you need me Sam...you know that, yes?" She nodded her head, trying but failing in keeping just a hint of a smirk on her face. "Yea, I know that David..." she whispered making him smile harder.

But he wouldn't have smiled if he'd heard the edge in her tone which he failed to hear. "You'll always be there..." she whispered before reaching over, taking his hand and pulling on it as if she wanted him to follow her. "What?"he asked curiously with his smile still on his face, the pressure and stress of the break up fading away into non-existence fast because he had no reason to feel it anymore. They would always be friends and Sam had proven that with her acceptance and her smile.

Standing up, Sam smiled at him again as she kept her hold on his hand. "Come with me...I want to show you something." "What is it?" David said, standing up and looking at her curiously. She let out a small, joyful giggle as she moved to walk with him in toe. "Something that will help you remember that I never forget the people I care for."

Without further questioning and too curious to resist, David followed after Sam and soon they came to the door of her basement. Finding the key under a lose tile, Sam unlocked the door. Turning to him she smiled, "It's just downstairs. You go on ahead...I'll be right behind you."

Blinking his eyes David bit his cheek. "But how will I know what it is you want to show me?" he asked, knowing a basement must have several many hundreds of things inside. Samantha gave him a small hand wave and grinned. "Oh don't worry, you'll know when you see it, trust me." When he continued to look at her curiously she let out a small laugh. "It's a surprise."

Watching her for a small moment David let out a small chuckle before giving in and deciding to listen to her. And soon he was climbing down the long stairway to find Sam's surprise for him without once turning back to look at how his ex-girlfriend was smirking eerily behind his back and how when he had gone a few steps down, she had turned and walked into the kitchen.

Descending the steps slowly as curiosity gnawed at him, David was surprised at how dark it was in here. In fact it was so dark that he could barely see his own feet on the steps before him or even the steps he was walking on. Afraid he would fall he reached out to look for a light switch of some kind that he could turn on only to fail in finding one. And his eyes went wide when he noticed something else that was out of place. The wall he had touched in trying to find the switch was so...cold. It was almost as cold as ice.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed as he realized that it wasn't just the wall, it was definitely cold in here, very, very cold. In fact...to be honest it felt like instead of going into a basement he had walked into some kind of giant freezer. "What the hell?" he muttered only to choke on a cough as the chill got into his lungs. Raising his hands and rubbing his arms in an effort to keep himself warm he began calling out to Sam to get him out of here or turn on the heat. "Sam? Sam!" he called but she didn't answer. "It looks like she can't hear me," he said before sighing.

Well, if he found what ever it was Sam wanted to show him then maybe then she'd let him out. In any case, looking for it would certainly help to pass the time before she joined him. "But I can't see anything in this dark," he mumbled, complaining to himself. He felt around in his pockets for a lighter or matches but groaned when he realized he hadn't brought any with him despite being a smoker.

It was because he had run out to break up with Sam in a hurry and he hadn't exactly seen this scavenger hunt coming up. Deciding he had no other choice he finished going down the stairs and soon he was using his hands to feel around and try and find this thing she had for him.

He was having no luck and while he was busy stumbling around in the dark blindly suddenly he felt light his his eye. Letting out a breath of relief, tired of trying this in the dark he looked up instinctively in the light's direction. And when he did, he instantly found what was clearly meant to be shown to him and right after that a loud, horrified scream left his mouth.

David's eyes widened and he couldn't stop screaming as his blood ran cold. Cold as ice. Colder than the temperature of what he now realized was a walk in ice room. Because what was there before him was the body of a boy, a little child looking no older than seven years old. A little kid who was completely pale and bloodless as he stood trapped in a block of ice.

And if he had any doubt left as to if he was possibly alive after this, his doubts vanished and he was left shuddering and petrified and screaming even louder when he saw that not only was the boy frozen solid, there was also a hole in his chest. A big, gaping, open hole...right where his heart should have been.

As he stood there watching in horror, never stopping screaming while a thousand questions exploded in his mind he never heard the light footsteps that were rapidly coming down the stairs towards him nor the sound of metal slicing the air until it was too late. He shouted out in agony a second later when a sharp blade ripped through his back. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" David screamed as pain filled him and he quickly turned around to stop his attacker only to gasp when he saw who it was. None other than Sam.

Staring at her with wide, confused eyes, David began screaming. "Sam? What...what are you doing?" he roared as he watched her in shock, just standing there holding the meat cleaver she had just slashed him with and smirking darkly as she looked at his blood that was coating it victoriously. When she just continued smirking at him without looking the slightest bit concerned or sorry for what she had done to him David threw her a shocked glare and screamed again. "Are you crazy?"

The moment those words left his mouth, Sam who had been thinking of taking her time with this suddenly went rigid on the spot. And soon she was breathing in deep, rough pants while her eyes grew dark with hatred and a tumult or rage rose in her blood like a chemical explosion.

He called her crazy...crazy. Crazy...just like his mother did. The edge of her lip upturned itself higher as her smirk grew more eerie. Crazy. That was it wasn't it? He thought she was crazy and that was why he was leaving her. He thought he knew her. He thought he had her all figured out.

_"Idiot..."_ Sam thought knowing he was dead wrong. If he thought he knew her he was so wrong. If he thought he could break her heart and then she'd still be the sweet, loving Sammie she had been to him all these years, he was so deliriously wrong. But she'd fix this. She let out a small growl. She'd show him her true colours now. She'd teach him good.

In the time that Sam had paused, David had moved and snuck up to try and get the weapon off of her but she shocked him a quick second later by moving faster than he could have ever seen coming and slashing him across his stomach. Letting out a hiss of agony as his gut was ripped open, David fell onto his knees, clutching his open stomach and howling in pain. Blood poured out him like a unstoppable waterfall and soon it was making a pool around him but Sam just stood there watching. And soon he smirk turned into a full-out grin on her lips. That was for the tears he had made her cry.

Letting out a chuckle she slowly walked over to where he had slumped onto his knees. "Aww..." she said mockingly as he sat there writhing on the floor. She watched him for a moment, a long moment enjoying the pain on his features before she leaned down, grabbed his hair and sneered. "Should I get you a band aid?" Trailing her eyes down his body and taking in all the blood that was oozing out of him like crazy she grinned even harder as she met his horrified eye. "I doubt it'll help you though..."

Taking in deep breaths and clutching his stomach as tight as he could to stop the blood even though it was doing nothing, David shook his head in a lost way as he spoke to her in disbelief. "W-why...Sam?" he panted brokenly as he coughed at the scent of his own blood that never ceased to leave him. "...Why?"

Her eyes grew angrier at his words and she found herself screaming without being able to control herself. How dare he even ASK her that question? "Why?" Sam hissed as she pulled on his hair harder, trying to rip it from the roots. "Why?" she spat as she dug her nails into his scalp and made him groan. "You tried to leave me, that's why!"

David's eyes grew large enough to pop out of his sockets. That's what this was about? That's why she was hurting him. trying to kill him? "Sam..." he wheezed out, trying to reason with her. "I thought you...I thought you said you understood why..." Another pain-ridden cough escaped him as his skin grew more and more pale from the blood loss. "Why I had to leave you..."

Seeing all the confusion on his face, Sam gave him a small smirk as she gave his head a jerk. "Oh I do understand perfectly David." she whispered sarcastically, making him tremble even more than he already was. And David didn't even need a second to realize that she didn't care about his reasons. He had tried to leave her and she was killing him for it.

She wasn't going to let him live if she had her way. He had no time to question why she was reacting this badly or how the girl he thought he knew so well had suddenly turned into this bloodthirsty beast.

All he could do was think about how he could escape from her clutches. If that was even possible. Not wanting to die David tried scanning the basements premises with droopy, burning eyes looking for something, anything her could use to get away from her. But her next actions left him incapable of even doing that and reduced him to nothing but a helpless, crying heap at her feet.

Her hand lashed out armed with the cleaver and she slashed him wherever she could find. She went for his face, cutting across his cheek and forehead. She kept going, her hair flying around her madly as she let out all her pent up rage and covered him in wounds and cuts. Blood gushed out of him and all David could do was scream and beg for mercy.

But she never heard him. Not once did she stop to hear his pleas or slow down. She only stopped what seems like hours later when he was too badly cut and torn to move even a muscle and could just lay there like a broken toy that had been taken apart bit by bit in a child's furious temper tantrum. Breathing heavily, Sam let her hand rest at her side. Taking a step back and running her eyes over the body that was there before her she smiled, proud of her work because even in all her ravenous rage she had remembered not to touch his chest.

Dropping her weapon to the floor, not caring how the blood on it only added to the ugly stains on her white sandals, she went back to David and lowered down to him. Sitting on her legs, Sam watched him twisting in pain and took in how the colour of his once tanned skin was almost ghostly white.

Which could only mean one thing. He was almost dead. Knowing she couldn't let him die without doing one last task, Sam drew out the carving knife she had brought down with her. Holding it firmly in her hand she moved and climbed over his body.

Ignoring his loud screams of pain as she was sitting right on his open wounds and making the pain a hundred times worse, she moved and shifted closer and closer to David's blood, mashed up body. Straddling his waist and knife held tight in her calm hand, Sam leaned over the trembling young man, taking pleasure in the way his body, although now nearly lifeless shook with clear, open fear even though he barely had the energy left to breathe.

And she greedily drank in the epitome of horror that was in his eyes, now dull without the light the light they'd once had that showed her how scared he was. And it was obvious to her that he knew. He knew not that he could do nothing to stop his impending end at her hands. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop her from making him stay. That thought satisfied her, filling up her craving...

But she knew it wasn't enough. The realization that he couldn't leave her, that he'd be staying with her no matter what wasn't enough to make her happy. Not after what he'd done. Now there was only one thing he could do to please her and he had no choice about it. She was going to make him pay by making him never leave.

Watching the face she once loved so dearly, she dragged a fingernail over his cheek, letting the nail dig into his already sweaty, bloody skin, then his trembling his lips and then on his other cheek, the one that she had slashed open. And it was on that cheek that she placed a short kiss on. It didn't matter to her that she her lips were drowning in his blood, nor that he was finding no pleasure in her touch, because he was feeling things that only she could make him feel.

A sinister smile blossomed on her face, and she lowered her head to let her cool lips touch his cheek again, and then she separated herself from him. Sitting up she used her knife to rip open his shirt, just enough so she had access to his chest.

Dropping the torn fabric off to the side she smirked at the boy who was watching her unblinkingly despite being barely able to keep his eyes open before she brought her fingers down to touch him and she let them roam his face before they moved to dance across his bare torso. She let out a small chuckle, keeping her hand on his chest as she brought her head down again, unable to resist as she let her lips follow the path her fingers had made. She kissed his jaw line then his throat, and then base of his neck until she reached his chest.

Stopping there, she breathed into his skin. "I love you David," she said smiling into his skin, and David might have still believed her had it not been for the sharp knife in her hand, glinting in the light where even with his fast disappearing eyesight it was clear to see how close it was to his heart.

Seeing that he was really going to be brutally murdered, David who had stopped struggling from pain and exhaustion and had been holding onto a tiny string of hope that she wouldn't go through with it began screaming again in a desperate attempt to save his life. In a desperate attempt to get out alive.

"S-Sam… st-stop..." he stuttered while gasping in pain. "You don't have to do this!" He tried protesting in a hoarse voice, but the redhead sitting on top of him didn't bother listening. Sam leaned back and lowered her right hand, letting the knife dangle across his skin, and her smile widened as she watched the hairs on his chest stand up, reacting lightly to her touch.

David had already tried screaming; it didn't work. He tried talking to her; it didn't work either. And the fact that Sam wasn't even reacting to his screams for her to stop only meant that… that Sam had done this before. The image of the boy he had seen trapped in ice without his heart flashed in his mind and suddenly it all made sense. It all made sense to him, what Sam had done and what she was about to do to him.

And when she saw the understanding on his battered face, Sam smirked deeply. "Not even your mother can stop us now", She whispered, letting her breath hover over his chest. He glanced down and stared straight into her eyes as she lowered her head to his chest. Bringing her lips to his chest again she closed her eyes and kissed him one last time. This time it was right above his violently beating heart.

"We'll always be together now..." she whispered as the knife circled around his heart. "Forever and always," she said and she sent him one last sickening smile before plunging the knife down his skin.

Standing up some time later Sam stared at the object now sitting in her hands. The fact that her arms, her chest and even her face was coated with blood didn't matter to her. The fact that there was a defiled body on the floor, the very body of the man she loved just some hours ago didn't matter either. Nothing mattered to her except for what she held in her hands.

"It's mine..." she said with glazed over eyes as she couldn't stop smiling nor keep from looking at it. It was just too beautiful. Too beautiful and it now it was hers forever.

David's heart was hers forever. "Till death do us part..." she whispered, carefully cradling it in her hands as she walked over towards a shelf deeper into the basement. Once she got there she took a brown, ornate heart-shaped box from it. Opening the box she set it aside and took her time cleaning his heart of its blood before she put it inside where it fit right into place.

Staring at it for a long moment she admired it one last time before she shut the box and locked it with the key that was there. Suddenly her eyes landed on the other box that was sitting there. It was almost identical to this one except for it being gray in colour and a much smaller size.

Unlocking it, Sam peered at the small heart within in, smiling at it lovingly before she locked it again, setting it back in its spot. Picking up the case with David's heart in it, Sam stepped over David's body as she left the basement leaving the disposal and cleanup for later.

Sighing as she mounted the stairs with the heart in her hand she couldn't help but hope it wouldn't be too long before she could let it take its place on that shelf. Because if it would take time then she knew she'd surely go crazy. A shudder passed through her skin as a haunting memory from long, long ago came back to her and she shook her head knowing she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let herself suffer in that same way.

And even more than that, she just couldn't take that kind of loneliness, the same kind of loneliness that she had faced when_ Bobby _left her all those years ago and she had had to resort to stopping him like this, especially not for nine more years. "Please let him come soon..." she silently prayed in agony. "...That man who will love me forever and stay with me without ever leaving..."

* * *

Some days later she was at David's funeral, there to pay her respects to the boy who had mysteriously vanished and was now accepted to be dead. Standing there next to his grieving family members though, she had a hard time showing her remorse for his passing but her veil made it impossible to see that she wasn't crying.

From next to her Janet Disanto, David's mother, the woman that had wanted to rip him away from her was sobbing uncontrollably. After a few moments she turned to her and sobbed out the words she had attended this funeral to hear, "I can't help but think..." she said through her cries. "If only I hadn't pressured him...if only I'd let him be with you, if he'd still be with us today."

Hearing her, Sam felt deep satisfaction and a smile broke out on her lips from under her veil, a large happy smile of pure joy. From her words it was obvious she thought her son had possibly ended his life because he didn't want to break her heart.

The irony was simply hilarious. Her smile grew even wider on her lips as she stood there hearing his mother cry her eyes out in misery as she kept brokenly mumbling that this was no age for a teenager like him to die, that it was so cruelly wrong that he had left to never return.

And her smile wasn't all because she didn't feel bad for David's old mother but also because she just couldn't help but smile in defiance at how wrong she was about him leaving. David was dead yes, but he wasn't gone. Not from her. She had preserved his memory for now and forever. She had his heart and always would. He would be with her forever and ever, just like it was supposed to be in the first place.

Still, she thought with narrowed eyes as a small sigh escaped her, even though she didn't want to admit it she could feel a small twinge of loneliness within her heart. A gap that she feared would drive her insane if she let herself realize how David was really gone.

But when she happened to look across the room and notice a man with light brown, wavy hair that was smiling at her in interest and looking at her with clear intent and interest in his fern green eyes, that loneliness deteriorated and automatically the hand in her purse that had been aggressively clutching a brown heart shaped wooden case released the object as she smiled back at the man as brightly as the sun on the most cheerful of days. And as he smiled back at her and started to come over she had a feeling that him and her were made to last forever.

* * *

**1 Year Later…**

Smiling to herself, Sam stood on the porch of her home waiting for him to come. He was running a little late for when he said he'd come over for lunch but she didn't mind. She didn't mind because seeing _him_ always made up for the wait, even if she did hate having to be alone. Her smile grew wider as she shook her head at her own lack of thought.

It wasn't like she was really alone, she had his thoughts to keep her company. His thoughts and more to be honest, she thought as she lifted her hand and glanced at the photo of his that she always kept with her to make her feel peace when he wasn't near her.

And the moment she saw it, the smile on her face couldn't stop itself from turning into a pure grin of euphoria. "James Williams..." she whispered, letting out a dreamy sigh as she kept her eyes glued to his face, to the face of the man she loved more than any other that she had before.

She loved him because of his care for her, his undivided attention on her but she loved him more than anything because she was confident that he would be the one to never break her heart. Unlike the others that had betrayed her she felt that James would be loyal to her.

After all she had reason to be confident, their relationship was going extremely well, it had been a year and they had no interference in their lives as James was all alone and had no one to judge her and he was currently trying to take their relationship to a level to which she had never yet crossed with any other man.

Blushing she remembered that he came around often, telling her he loved her and that he wanted to show her how much physically. And she was ready. Finally ready and especially after he had proposed to her last night. Glancing at the ring on her finger she felt peace knowing that this proved it. He wasn't going to go anywhere, this was a symbol of his commitment, his love for her.

And now it was her turn to show him her love and commitment by giving herself to him and she knew she was ready. _"Just as soon as he comes home..."_ she thought, smiling at his photograph before she moved to put it away. And the moment she let her arm drop to its side, a bright smile formed on her face when she saw James.

He was finally here. She was about to run over to him when she stopped with narrowed eyes when she noted something. He wasn't coming over to her...in fact he was heading to her neighbour's home.

_"Why...why would he be going there?"_ she thought to herself in confusion, a bad feeling growing in her gut as she followed him and closer and closer. But she ignored it and pushed it down. No, he was probably just stopping by to say hi that was all._ "That's it. That HAS to be it!" _she told herself as she watched him slip inside the home with a smile on his lips.

The same smile he always showed her and her bad feeling grew and grew so much that it began hurting her. Part of her wanted to run away and not follow him but part of her knew she had to know. She had to know why he was smiling at her neighbour, why he had gone into their home, into HER home when he should be with her right now. Unable to stop herself, Sam kept going and soon she had reached a small window that let her look right into the home. And what she saw from there nearly killed her on the spot.

There was James, standing there smiling with his arms wrapped around HER waist. "Tiffany Kalinikos," Sam hissed as she watched the despicable women looking at him seductively while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his shamelessly. And then she heard words that made her blood boil like bubbling acid in her veins.

"But what about your girlfriend?" Tiffany said, smiling at him while James just gripped her waist harder and smiled right back at her deeply. "Oh come on, you know it's you I really want," he said before covering her lips with his own right as she pulled him back with her on the couch with a muffled moan from under his mouth.

As she stood there watching them, watching James all over Tiffany, watching them undress, Sam could only feel one emotion filling her up like a dark plague. Anger. Nothing but anger. Pure, unadulterated anger. This was how he had been waiting for HER? This was how he was repaying her for choosing him to be her first? By insulting her? When he had her under the illusion that he wanted her more than anything? She had loved him! She would not have been ready to give her body to him if she hadn't.

Glaring harder as she watched them Sam nodded her head. No, she had loved him more than ANY other and this was how he was mocking that, how he had been mocking that. By sleeping with another girl, her own neighbour, the local slut who had no problem offering intimacy. But she wasn't like that and never had been.

She knew she needed to feel confident that their love was made to last and so she had waited and today...when she had thought it was okay...when she was ready she had learned the real reason why he didn't care how long it took her. It was because he had another girl in his life. Another girl who he was sharing his time with, his attention with, his bed with...

Which only opened her eyes to one thing, since he had been doing this secretly. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was betrayal to her and so he had kept it secret and she wasn't naive enough to not know why. He wanted to have Tiffany on the side so that once he got what he wanted out of HER he could go back to Tiffany. He just wanted to use her and leave her.

_"What about your girlfriend?"_ Tiffany's playful voice rang in her mind as her anger grew more and more_. "Oh come on, you know it's you I really want..."_ James' voice burned in her ears . He wanted HER.

HER

as in **TIFFANY**

not _HER_.

He only wanted her for a one night stand before he dumped her. He wanted to leave. He was going to leave. He was going to leave. Leave.

Just like the others.

A low growl left her mouth as her nails left ugly scratches on Tiffany's window, nearly cutting the glass as the illusion of his love for her bent and shattered on the spot. And nothing was left except for a burning desire to make him pay that made her body tremble with its intensity as she turned around and walked back to her home.

Shutting her door and leaning against it, Sam took deep breaths to calm herself as she made herself the same vow she had made before. She'd made him pay. She wouldn't let him leave...Not as long as she lived.

* * *

"Hi, Sam," James said with a huge grin on his face as he came through the door with extended arms. And soon he had grabbed her and hugged her like he always used to but this time it was different. This time she recognized the strong scent on his body, her nostrils flared and her eyes flashed with rage because she could clearly smell it.

She could smell Tiffany's cheap perfume on him as he hugged her, and she had to control herself not to strangle him right there as he was tainted and no longer the man she loved. The only thing left of him that was pure now was the heart that she would be ripping out of him, a place she was supposed to be embedded in but he had denied her and chosen another instead. A mistake he'd be paying for.

Finally pulling away from her, James was still smiling until he noticed the open glare on her face along with her frown. And he knew something was wrong here. Sam was angry? That never happened. Normally, she melted in his arms whenever he hugged her and told him how great it was seeing him and made him feel like king, which was the other reason why he came around besides finding her pretty enough to have him chase after her for more than a year now.

But today she wasn't doing any of that but instead was looking at him as if he were someone she despised. Noting that she wasn't answering him and was just standing there scowling, which honestly didn't suit her beautiful face, James tried to figure out what was wrong because it was obvious she wasn't going to be telling him.

He thought for a few moments before he stopped and almost smacked his forehead. It was obvious wasn't it? He knew why she was angry at him. "It's because I'm late, that's it isn't it?" he whispered, knowing that had to be it. He was a few hours late from when he'd promised to come see her.

But he knew how to fix this anger of hers easily, all he needed was an excuse and luckily for him, he always knew what to say to Sam to never let her know the truth about his feelings for her. Letting out a heavy sigh, James gave her an apologetic look. "Sam, I was on my way here and I had to stop to help an old woman who had an accident." He sighed again. "You know how I am, I just can't ignore anyone's pain."

As she listened to him, Sam could feel her face hardening more and more and the anger she felt at his lies was enough to burn her up alive. There he was standing there, lying through his teeth and expecting her to make him out to be some kind of hero. Just like she always had before she knew the truth. But she wouldn't be making that mistake again.

**Never again.**

"So I helped her and then I ran here as fast as I could," he continued, giving her a smile. "Straight to you," he said, breathing hard as if to emphasize his words. But her anger only fuelled more because she knew just why he was out of breath, and sweaty and looking oh-so-happy. _"Bastard,"_ she thought, the need to kill rising in her veins like a sweltering. torrid volcano just waiting to burst. but she controlled herself by crumpling her fists into balls and evening out her breaths.

Not yet.

_Not just yet. _

She wanted to hear him confess and apologize before she punished him for his sin. She wanted to see if he had any sense of how grave of a mistake he'd made. That was what she was going to judge to see how long she was going to allow him to live. The length of his life now, was in his own hands. He wouldn't live past this day but if he was sorry maybe she could...

She had to try. As much as she just wanted to rip the life out of him, she knew she had to try. Because she didn't want to go through it again. God, she didn't want to be lonely and one step closer to losing hold of the string of her own sanity and her own life again. That was why she had to try. She hoped it would work.

Wiping off the rage from her face, Sam looked at him calmly. "You look exhausted," she said making him smile and she had a feeling he thought she was buying his lie. Struggling to keep her anger suppressed, she gave him a smile. "Can I get you something to help?" she asked, making sure to keep her eyes on his face. "Water, some cold juice, Tiffany."

"Water would be-what?" James said loudly, his eyes wide as he looked at Sam in disbelief. She hadn't said...had she? No, he must be hearing things he told himself. But when he saw the look on Sam's face, a look of contempt and knowing, understanding settled into his mind. There was no denying it, she knew. Taking a deep breath, James shook his head really not wanting her to have found out but knowing now he had no choice but to face this now that she had. Meeting her eye he spoke in a small whisper. "...So you found out."

The surprise and shock in his voice made her want to scoff. Did he really take her for that big of fool? Well he was sadly mistaken. Crossing her arms over her chest defensively, she shot him a cold look. "How stupid do you think I am James?" she said icily, her face growing harder and harder every passing second. "She's my neighbour, did you honestly think I'd never know?" she

hissed, taking a step closer to him and glaring. "Did you really think that I'd never find out?"

James bit his cheek and looked down at his feet while frowning. He had been hoping to stall this revelation until he got her in his bed and then he could leave. But judging by her clear anger it didn't look like that was going to happen now. Which meant that there was no reason for him to hang around and waste his time. Not when there were plenty more fish in the sea.

"Well..." he started, looking her in the eye with a small grin on his lips. "Judging by the fact that I've been with Tiffany countless times since we met..." he shrugged carelessly. "Yea I did expect you to never find out." Sam's mouth dropped open at his words, not believing that he actually had that audacity to say that after what he'd done. "You son of a bitch," she spat, unable to keep her hurt and fury inside her anymore.

But instead of being affected by what she'd just called him, James only chuckled and gave her a smile. "There is no need to be angry Samantha..." he said as he slowly walked over to where she stood fuming. "I can make you forget what you saw if you let me..." he whispered, his voice turning rougher as he got nearer. He kept going because now he had a feeling he could still get what he wanted out of her. No he could tell she was angry but that anger could also be meant to show how much she loved him. Maybe she'd give in to him yet.

Stopping right in front of her he spoke again. "I know you love me Sam..." he uttered huskily as he looked at her with his intent clear in his darkened gaze. "Why not let this go, hmm?..." he whispered as he slowly reached out and gripped her waist, beginning to stroke it. "I know you still want me..." James breathed, bringing his head closer to hers and inching his lips closer to her own. The grip on her waist hardened and soon James had pulled her straight against his chest. Holding her tight, he spoke with his lips nearly touching hers. "This doesn't have to ruin anything..."

When Sam heard all the suggestiveness in his tone and realized that he was still trying to use her for his own pleasure, her anger pushed her over the edge. And before she could stop herself she had reached out and given James the most aggressive shove she could muster which much to his shock, sent him nearly crashing back several feet and onto the floor.

"Don't touch me!" Sam growled, her voice echoing off the walls and scaring him with it's force. Straightening himself up and recovering from the unreal amount of strength that he had been pushed with, James looked at Sam with blank eyes.

"Okay then...suits yourself," he said before turning to leave. He had plenty other girls to go after that were pretty and wouldn't be half as annoying as she was. As he was walking away from her, he called out from over his shoulder. "Goodbye Sam, if you ever change your mind, you know my number." Giving her a small wave her turned to the door. "Goodbye now."

And because James was no longer looking at Sam and was too busy trying to open the door he didn't notice how the girl behind him was shaking violently as she glared daggers into his back. Clenching her fists at her sides, Sam kept looking at him with a venomous stare. How dare he? How DARE he?

She kept asking herself that same question. How dare he behave like this? Despite the huge betrayal he had done to her, despite her finding out he had said nothing. Had had done nor said anything that showed his regret for her pain.

Nothing.

No compassion.

No apology.

Nothing at **ALL**.

_"And now he's just leaving? After laughing in my face? After breaking my heart?"_ Sam asked herself. And as the answer "yes" solidified itself as the true response to all of those questions in her head, she felt her desire to murder come back like a rushing jolt of electricity. And then she knew it. There was no delaying his death.

He had shown her how ugly he was under his facade. He was a monster that had hurt her, one that had cut her deep and one that didn't deserve to live. And she'd take his heart out before he turned it black with his immorality and lack of love and loyalty.

His heart was hers and it would stay with her no matter what. That way, a part of him, the part she loved would remain in her grasp forever and she would be able to go on. That was the way, the only way and it had to be done. It had to be done NOW.

Hearing James unlocking the door, Sam quickly looked around for something fast and a quick moment later she had grabbed a ceramic vase off the coffee table. Gripping it tight in her hand, she moved fast and in a rush of anger, before he could open the door she had struck him on the head with it.

A male cry of pure agony followed as hundreds of red-stained shards of broken pottery landed everywhere and blood shot out of the cuts formed in his scalp like jutting waterfalls.

Clutching his head, and hissing in pain, James tried to stop the pain and the blood but only succeeded in driving the pieces in deeper and soon he had lost way too much blood to even stand on his own two feet. And then his body staggered and he fell, sliding against the very door he had been trying to leave her from on his way down and marking it with his blood.

When he landed with a sickening thud, Sam let out a laugh and tossed the piece of the vase she was still holding making sure it landed so that the pieces would fly into his eyes. She enjoyed the muffled moans of pain and took satisfaction in the fact that the man who had had such a big mouth just moments before was now reduced to a little cry baby that could only cry. He wasn't mouthing off to her now was he? Nope. Nor was he trying to leave. And she knew he'd never be leaving again.

Not when she was through with him. Letting out another laugh, Sam walked over to where he lay in a mangled heap with a grin on her face. Watching his torment, she grinned harder before she began talking.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What a shame." Sam said as she sat down on the floor and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling his face to be inches away from hers. "If only you had used that head of yours while it was still in one piece..." she said, smiling evilly as she eyed how badly she had mutilated him as he was barely moving. "Then maybe you'd have thought twice about cheating on me."

She gave him one final smirk before letting him go and he fell back with a crack, his bloody head, already torn now almost splitting open in half on the floor. When she was sure all his blood was drained she reached down again and grabbed his legs.

Using her grip she dragged him to the centre of the room not caring for the objects in the way that hit him and added to his injuries. Getting him to the middle, she kicked away the small carpet there to keep it from getting stained with blood and left him on that spot as she went into her kitchen to grab a knife. She wanted to make this fast as she couldn't bear to look on his face ever again.

Picking up her carving knife, the same she had used twice before she came back to where he lay. Standing over him she saw how the blood loss from his concussions and her further blow to him had already made him pass out but she couldn't help from stabbing him at least a hundred times before she moved to take what was rightfully hers.

Her anger kept her striking him. The phoney engagement just to get her into his bed, all the times he had told her she was his one and only, all those lies that he spoke from his foul mouth, they stoked her rage like oil in a burning fire as she tried to make up for all her hurt by ripping and tearing into him like a hungry vulture.

But her pain never left, it only dulled when she could no longer recognize him as the man that had broken her heart because he was too disfigured to and then she finally took his heart from him.

Cutting into his chest she expertly extracted his heart. Holding it in her hands she smiled at it before bringing it close to her chest in an embrace. She glanced down at his torn, destroyed body and smiled harder. She had his heart now and she'd take good care of it. Just like she would have if he had married her which he had failed to do.

_"But I'll find him one day...I just know it," _she thought, thinking of the man that would marry her and not disappoint like James, David and Bobby had. That man who wouldn't leave her. That one that she would not have to kill to keep by her side.

Though although she wasn't ready to admit it, part of her knew that her hope for a happily ever after was slowly fading. And her sanity, what was left of it...

Along with it.

She could only hope _HE_ would come sooner than ever.

Because God, she needed **HIM**. She needed him right now.

And she needed him BAD.

* * *

**6 months later...**

She took a deep breath in and held it before letting it out in an effort to keep herself calm. It was hard though, excruciatingly hard because this was it. It was today. The day she had been waiting for since forever. It was finally and at last...

**Her wedding day.**

Her lips spilled out into a large smile that shone with all her joy. It was finally happening. She had finally found her one, true love and she was marrying him. Tightening her hands on her bouquet to not drop it out of her excitement, Sam smiled harder as she thought about her husband-to-be in just a few moments. _"Dean Foster..." _

She let out a dreamy sigh as she pictured him in her mind and remembered the memories she had made with him so far, many more of which were to come as he had decided to marry her. Grinning at that she remembered how with Dean she had been lucky from the start.

With great luck she had found him right after she had disposed of James, and he was a perfect replacement with his dark brown hair and clear green eyes and kind, loving smile. They had been together for just over half a year and today...they were getting married._ "My happily ever after..." _Sam thought, her eyes slightly glazing over with tears of joy.

After all this waiting and longing it was happening. There was no more doubt about it now. Deep down she knew that even though she tried not to think like that, over these long years she had had tragic. horrific moments when she had thought that she really wouldn't have a happily ever after at all. In fact, right after James had left she had found her belief for it fading and fading but...

_"No more," _she thought, standing proud and tall. Now that she was marrying Dean she knew she had no reason to feel her perfect ending would not come to pass. It was happening. Finally and at long last she was going to get her soul mate.

Her mood of absolute euphoria and contentment was interrupted when she heard some of the guest murmuring loudly. She rolled her eyes, finding it terribly annoying because she wanted to just bask in her thoughts about her love and tried to go back to just doing that but the whispers continued on so much that she just couldn't keep them out of her ears. Letting out a sigh, she realized it was useless and then became curious.

Really, what was so important that their wedding guests had forgotten their manners and were gossiping as if standing in the halls of some high school? She had always thought Dean's friends had more class than that, all of them being well-known and respected businessmen and women from wealthy homes. Curious now, Sam listened and soon picked up on what one pair of women were saying.

"Why isn't he here yet?" One of them said. "I know, isn't it strange?" said the other, glancing at her watch in a puzzled way. "The ceremony was supposed to start half an hour ago." A small gasp left Sam and her eyes went wide as realization struck her. They were right. Glancing at her own crystal watch she wore on her left hand, Sam felt a small frown tug at her lips.

**5:35 pm.**

Their wedding ceremony was supposed to be at 5 pm...Where was he? Trying not to get too upset Sam told herself it was just a half hour past the time, it didn't mean anything. But inside she could feel a surge in her blood as angry thoughts choked her mind from the inside making it difficult for her to believe nothing was really wrong.

This wouldn't end in betrayal, she told herself desperately. After all, last she had seen Dean he had been more than willing to marry her. And that had been just yesterday afternoon, before he went to his bachelor party.

Nothing could have changed in so little time. No...it didn't make sense. He still wanted to marry her. He had to still want to. He loved her. He loved her and he wanted to commit his life to her just as she had waiting for a man to do for her sake. It was going to happen. It was going to.

_"Then why isn't he here?"_ she found herself asking as her skin began to burn from rage. She could hear the murmurs of the guests. She didn't like to look like a fool. She didn't like to hear that he might not be coming. She didn't like any of it and she hoped it would stop soon. She hoped it would stop before she lost it.

But it wasn't going to get that far. No, it couldn't get that far. For that to happen Dean would have to betray her trust and she KNEW he wouldn't do that. He wasn't like the others she had known. No this time she would be lucky. This time she would be married. He would not be so cruel to ruin her dream. He knew better than that. He HAD to know better than that.

"He'll come..." Sam whispered under her breath, inhaling and exhaling quickly to keep the bloodlust that was rising within her from spewing onto the surface and making a scene. Her hands clamped around her bouquet again, her fingers pressing hard into the blood red roses and soon small traces of blood were on them from her hands being cut by the thorns she had insisted not be trimmed off.

The pain numbed her senses and she blinked calmly as she spoke to herself. _"I know he will..." _With that she put a confident smile on her face and waited for her groom to come marry her.

But the moments of waiting turned to hours and little by little all the guests got up and left until at last even the minister said he had to go home. And then she was left standing at the alter all by herself with no one else. Yet she kept waiting and waiting until her legs ached from standing just because she knew he'd come.

But when four hours more passed by and Dean didn't show up the smile on her face finally faded and was replaced by a grim, unhappy frown. And then painful, familiar thoughts plagued her mind and tormented her with memories she never thought would be triggered by her Dean.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and her breathing began to get rougher and soon she was exhaling in deep puffs as her thoughts told her she had been a fool and had been betrayed once more. Just like before. Just like an idiot. Just like a weak, helpless, defenceless woman. Just like-

At that moment her hands began to itch with the same maddening force she had felt before. The thirst for blood, the same insatiable craving for shedding blood, for hurting the man who had hurt her. Her eyes grew dark and her thoughts circled around in her head as she thought about how she would make Dean pay when suddenly she halted altogether.

Then slowly, very slowly she let out a small laugh. She shook her head at her own overreaction at his lateness. There had to be an explanation for this. There just had to be, she told herself as she decided she'd wait for him at home.

Dean wouldn't ditch her on their wedding day like this. He loved her and he would marry her. Today she was going to become his wife, his bride, his partner for life. This one was going to end happily. This time she would not have blood on her hands and emptiness in her soul.

**Not this time.**

Dean_ would _be her salvation.

* * *

Standing outside her door Dean wondered if he should do this. He wasn't sure she would want to see him right now, after what he'd done but...He knew had to face her at some time because he had to let her know why he hadn't shown up to their wedding ceremony.

The last thing he wanted was for her to get the wrong idea. He knew Sam and he knew she wouldn't be expecting what he had to tell her but...she had to know. It was the only way he could alleviate his guilt and believe what he had chosen was hundred percent right.

Taking in a deep breath, Dean raised his hand and knocked on the door. She didn't answer him. Sighing, he was about to knock again when he realized the door was slightly ajar. He gulped a little recognizing that habit of hers. Sam always left the door open for him when she was expecting him. Seeing that it had been a long time since when the ceremony was supposed to have been...he hadn't expected her to be expecting him still.

Suddenly he felt a little nervous. He knew this would have been a lot easier on him if Sam was pissed at him and had locked the door and was going to ignore him for life. That way he might have even been able to keep from doing this but...seeing that she was in there waiting for him after all this time he knew there was no way around this.

Drawing in another breath, Dean took a moment to gather up his nerve before he stepped inside her home.

The moment he entered he heard muffled sobs and he couldn't help but wince at how hard she was crying. Yes, he had expected her to be upset but not this upset. She sounded downright miserable right now and it was not his aim to make her feel like that. Knowing he had to comfort her, Dean closed the door and walked deeper inside.

It didn't take him long to find her in her living room, sitting on the carpet with her head pressed into a cushion against one of the sofa seats as he body shook from the extent of her sobs and her cries echoed throughout the room.

"Sam?" he called out to her. He watched her let out a gasp and go rigid on the spot before she slowly raised her head and turned to look at him. And when he saw the look on her face, for some reason Dean felt a little afraid. Sam looked almost wild as her hair was dishevelled, some of it sticking to her cheeks with her tears.

Her mouth was pulled down into a deep frown and there were tear stains all over her face, marring her white skin. To top it all off, her eyes were rimmed red almost looking as if blood had entered them the moment she saw his face.

Knowing he had to make her feel better, Dean struggled to find the right words. But before he could even attempt to calm her she had broken out shouting. "You left me...at the ALTER!" Sam screamed, the rage she had been holding back for hours finally taking over her.

As she stood up her chest moved up and down quickly as she took quick, angry breaths while staring at his deceitful face. The face she loved. The face she _used_ to love endlessly. How dare he do that to her? Stand her up at their own wedding? The day she had been waiting for, forever?

Dean looked down, unable to see the girl he had just ditched at the alter even more know because even her voice sounded as if she was hurt down to her core. It also didn't help that he noted just now that how, nearly seven hours later she was still wearing her wedding dress.

It was a little ruffled now, probably from her clenching her fists into it with anger and anticipation while she waited for him. And even though he knew he was dong the right thing and didn't want to feel sorry, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. He could tell Sam had had her heart set on marrying him.

"Sam.." He started slowly, carefully raising his head and meeting eyes with hers. "I'm so sorry..." he said making sure to sound sincere. Hearing him, Sam's face couldn't help but soften a little as she realized what he had just said. He had said he was sorry. SORRY.

Clearly he hadn't wanted to miss their ceremony. He had probably just had a severe case of cold feet or got stuck with some business issue somewhere when he had failed to meet her at the altar on time. It wasn't his fault. Her lips started to perk up into a smile. So she could forgive him, right? There was really no reason not to.

He had apologized and now he marry her and then they would be together forever. Sam smiled. Forever and ever. She was about to go over to him and kiss him and tell him it was all okay when the next words he said stopped her dead in her tracks.

"..I'm sorry...but I can't marry you."

"...What?" Sam croaked out, disbelief everywhere in her tone. He hadn't just said he couldn't marry her, had he? No, he was smarter than that. But when Sam saw the firm look on his face, accompanied with the slightly guilty eyes he was giving her she knew he did mean it. DEAN didn't want to MARRY her. The shock hit her all at once and Sam found herself falling back on the couch in disbelief.

"You can't marry...me?" she breathed out as her breaths began to race. "Oh my God..." Her hands moved up and clutched her hair, her fingers pulling at the white lilies there that she had woven in this morning for their marriage ceremony. "You won't...marry me?" she said, nothing but sadness in her voice before she let out a scream of agony that nearly split his eardrums. "How could you do this to me? How dare you do this?" Sam howled, pointing an accusing finger in his direction and looking just about ready to murder him.

Unable to help but feel scared at all the viciousness on the face that he never even thought could look this way, Dean forced himself to speak in a desperate effort to make her understand. He didn't want the neighbours hearing them and come pounding on her door. "Sam...please calm down, Shssh!" He whispered, coming closer to her.

But Sam only screamed louder and louder because she knew something he didn't. The walls to her home were sound-proof, no one was able to hear her screams and very soon no one would be able to hear his. Her blood curdled in her veins as she glared at him and looked at him with all the hate she could muster. He had cut her deep. Deeper than deep. He had taken her all the way to the altar, to the very end of her most desired wish and then disappointed her. For this he would pay. He would pay for it severely.

"You bastard!" Sam roared leaving Dean's eyes to widen. He couldn't believe she had just said to him. Why was she taking this so out of proportion? Shaking his head, Dean decided enough was enough and went over to her. When he was before her, he started explaining himself the way he had been waiting to. "Sam, the reason I can't marry you...it's not because I like you, believe me...I do," he said making her look up at him with slightly hopeful eyes. Dean let out a sigh. "But I don't know if you're...the one for me."

The moment he said that, Sam let out another roar and began trying to push him away from her. Needing her to hear this, Dean grabbed her arms and held them to her sides. "Sam...listen to me please," he urged over her screams. "I mean if you were the one I wouldn't have had such a hard time going through with the ceremony-"

"Shut up!" Sam growled, aggressively twisting her arms to break his grasp but Dean wasn't willing to let her go until she heard him out. "Sam please, you need to hear this." He looked at her seriously. "If you were the one I was meant to be with then...then," he sighed deeply, knowing this was going to really hurt her. "Then I wouldn't have hit if off so well with Katrina at my bachelor party last night."

Suddenly Sam froze in her pursuit to push him away from her and looked up at him with a quick snap of her neck in his direction. If she had been hurt and feeling betrayed before, now she was downright bleeding inside. Suddenly it all made sense to her.

Suddenly she was painfully aware. He wasn't just cancelling his wedding with her because of cold feet and commitment issues...he was doing it because of a new girl. A replacement for the spot she thought SHE had always filled up in his life. A replacement he had chosen in a mere few hours of last night.

**Another woman. **

Another woman.

**It was happening again...**

All over _again_.

Seeing how she was looking at him in disbelief, Dean felt he had to explain things further to have them make sense to her. "Sam..." he said softly. "If you had been there Sam, you'd have seen it." A small smile bloomed on his lips as he remembered Katrina. "It was like an instant connection between us..."

As his smile widened and he occupied himself with his thoughts about the new woman in his life, Dean never noticed how visibly Sam was seething, nor how her hands were bunching up into fists of fury as she listened to him.

"We just have so much in common," he mused before letting out a contented sigh. "And she's so beautiful with her blonde hair and big, blue eyes and she just...impressed me so deeply." Another happy sigh left him. "All in just one night too..."

Hearing him, Sam felt as if she had just thrown up right in her mouth. By the way he was saying that it was obvious him and this Katrina slut had spent the night together. She had given him what she would have given him if he had just waited one more night. Her eyes flashed with rage.

They had been sleeping together while she had been running around too excited to sleep over the wedding she had been led to believe was going to happen the next day. And now he had the gall to stand here and narrate to her how wonderful his one night stand with a random whore was? To the woman who he was supposed to be married to right now? The one he was supposed to love?

Watching all the lovesickness on his face as he stood there, that was no doubt thanks to this other woman, Sam had no doubt in her mind anymore. As much as it hurt like hell it was obvious he didn't love HER.

No, if he loved her he wouldn't have done this. He would not have ditched her at the altar and he would not have found himself another woman. And when that thought settled deep within her mind and conscience that he didn't love her, Sam realized she was over him. She didn't want him anymore. No all she wanted was revenge and what was owed to her. His heart for all eternity.

Having made up her mind, Sam spoke to him, cutting him off in his never-ending praise of Katrina. "So, you're marrying her now?" she asked icily. Looking down at her, Dean shook his head emphatically. "Oh gosh no! I just met her," he said before letting out a chuckle. "I don't want to repeat the mistake I made with you with anyone else."

"...Mistake?" Sam said, her lips curling into a frown that Dean noticed and he stopped chuckling realizing what that had sounded like. Clearing his throat, he stopped thinking about Katrina for a moment and looked at Sam with sincere eyes. "I only meant that...I want to get to know her really, really well you know? Date her for a year or two and then we'll see."

A small grin formed itself on his face because he couldn't help it as he said his next words to her. "But I really feel she's the one for me...I-" Seeing Sam's angry face, Dean wiped off his grin and tried to be a little more sensitive to her. "Sam, I'm not trying to hurt you by saying this but..." He stopped and let out a sigh. "But-"

"But what, Dean?" Sam snapped, wanting to hear what she knew she wasn't going to like. Shrugging, Dean met eyes with her again. "The feeling I got around her...I...I never got it with you Sam." Although pain filled her again in a new fresh wave, Sam held onto her anguish that was just dying to be released and spoke to him. "What feeling?"

Realizing he needed to specify, Dean shrugged again. "You know...THAT feeling." He sucked in a breath to contain a smile as his thoughts lingered on Katrina once again. "That floating on cloud nine, all the world's a better place, adrenaline rush kinda feeling..." he finally said.

When the words left his mouth, Sam took in a sharp breath of air as her hurt tipped beyond the edge of her control. That feeling he had just said he got from Katrina...that EXACT feeling was just how she had always felt around HIM. The feeling she USED to get around Dean Foster. The way she used to feel...before he broke her heart.

That was it, the final straw. She couldn't take it anymore. This had to stop now. Right NOW before it killed her. Letting out a cry of misery, Sam pushed Dean away from her and raced into the kitchen. "Sam!" Dean called out in concern, not understanding why she had gone there. She wasn't thinking of doing something ridiculous like killing herself was she? Remembering how the kitchen was the room with knives and a stove she could turn on and burn herself with and how completely upset she was right now, Dean raced to stop her, not wanting her blood on his hands.

"Sam!" he called out as he ran as fast as he could. "Sam stop, don't do it!" He finally reached the kitchen and quickly moved to grab and restrain her before she could act. "Don't-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

His words of concern turned into an distressed scream the moment he set foot in the kitchen. Dean's eyes went wide in shock as pain coated his senses and he looked before him, his shock nearly turning him mute when he saw that it had been Sam who had just slashed him across the shoulder with a butcher knife.

He stood there in shock as if not believing that any of this was happening. But he felt the pain in his chest, the wound forming and blood pouring from it telling him it was all really real. "S-Sam?" he stuttered weakly as he clutched his bloody, torn shoulder and looked at her with nothing but scared surprise on his face.

And seeing that, Sam smirked deeply. "Oh Dean..." she said in a mollycoddling voice as she ran her finger along the blood-stained knife and flicked his blood off it in a way that it left little flecks everywhere. "If you get to surprise me with the news that I wasn't getting married and that I had been replaced by some cheap whore..." her smirk widened as she neared him. "Then it's only _fair_ I get to surprise you back."

With that her arm lashed out and she moved with frightening speed as she slashed his body relentlessly never giving him a chance to escape. She kept coming harder and harder against his body with the knife, cutting him up as if he was meat that was meant to be sliced and served on a deli tray. Sam only stopped when his entire body, save for his face was covered with slash wounds and when she had finished bathing in his blood and washing her pain away with it.

She blinked, dropping the knife and standing up as she walked downstairs to get the box she had in mind for his heart. It would be the black one, the one she had thought she'd never have to use because she had mistaken him to be the one who would make her his one and only.

**Black like his uncaring heart. **

As she turned to return to his bloody and torn body on her way back to the kitchen, she paused when she caught sight of herself in the full length mirror in her living room. The same mirror she had looked at herself in this very morning in her wedding dress. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror now. Her crimson hair was surrounding her shoulders and some of it was speckled with blood darker than her hair.

Her mouth was set in a line and in her hands she held the black box for his heart. Her eyes moved down her reflection in the mirror taking in her bridal necklace that was tangled with her hair that stuck to her neck being soaked in blood.

Her eyes soon rested on her once pure white wedding gown. It was now drenched and stuck to her body. The pure white colour was completely hidden beneath the new wash of red. Blood red. Blood that belonged to her once to be husband.

Saying nothing she removed her gaze from the mirror and walked over to his dead body, where she picked up his heart from the whole she had already cut out, staring at it for a moment before placing it in the box. Then she walked back to the mirror and stared at her reflection within it once again. And the moment she saw it she was in...awe.

She had thought she had looked beautiful this morning. More beautiful than she ever could, in her gorgeous wedding dress ready to marry once and for all. She now knew how _wrong _she had been. Sam glanced at her mirror image now, being bathed in dark, wet blood and nothing else for as far as her eyes could see. And soon her mouth curved into a smirk of satisfaction, only because she knew that now she truly looked beautiful.

Her grip on the box tightened.

Because _now_...

She literally held Dean Foster's heart in her hands.

And Katrina didn't.

And never, **ever **would.

"Till death do us part, Dean..." she whispered, turning her head over her shoulder to glance at his dead, drained pale body where it lay flayed open on her kitchen floor. She gave him one last smirk and a careless shrug. "Too bad _you_ had to make it literal..."

* * *

The next afternoon, Sam sighed holding her purse close to herself as she walked though the street, sifting through the faces of unfamiliar people. Why was it so hard to find someone who wouldn't leave her all alone? Her left hand gripped around the small ornate wooden box she kept in her purse, her fingers curling around it tightly, hard enough to have the pattern cut into her skin and leave marks there while she made sure the dead heart of her once groom-to-be didn't escape her grasp as he had.

She glared slightly, her face turning hard as she thought about him. Ditching her at the alter, how dare he? She had only been able to calm herself down once she'd made him bleed out enough blood to equal the amount of tears she had cried.

But it still wasn't enough.

It was _never _enough.

She sighed again as she walked in loneliness, with only the desperate cries of her ex-fiancée from yesterday running in her mind to give her company. She was tired of it now. Crossing the street she kept her head down, not even bothering to smile.

Her eyes glanced, from time to time at couples holding hands and displaying their love for each other. There were so many of them. Just so many. Then why was she all alone? She deserved happiness and she deserved it now.

She had been patient, she had waited for the "perfect" man to come into her life and stay. But it had never happened. They had all left for their own selfish needs, making her angry enough to make them all pay for it each and every time. No man that had broken her heart had escaped with his still beating in his body. She had gotten revenge but her revenge was never enough.

With her blood boiling she tried to appear normal as she watched a young man holding what was probably his girlfriend tightly around the waist. Her eyes were narrow slits as she passed them, her hands itching to kill when she heard the three words that no one had said to her genuinely in her life.

"I love you" she heard him say, and her mind turned blank and coated over with the years and years of betrayal that she had faced.

Bobby.

David.

James.

Dean.

Liars, cheaters, and betrayers were the only words that could describe them. They had all said they loved her and left her for some stupid reason or another. She knew she was bitter and angry and sick and tired of playing nice. The emptiness inside her today was unbearable, more unbearable than any other day. And she knew just why. After all, she had almost been married.

**Almost. **

If Dean hadn't left her she could be happy right now. But no, it didn't happen. Her fingers tugged on her engagement ring which was still around her finger. She pulled it off, holding it in her palm and closing her hand around it.

It was already battered with cuts and scrapes and holes in it, now decorating the areas where diamonds had once adorned it, from her fit of anger last night when she had smashed it under her foot.

She crushed it in her fist, wanting to break it, destroy it just as she had the man who broke her heart. Her eyes were glazed over as she thought about his pathetic excuses to leave her. She hadn't been "the one" for him as he had told her last night. She smirked when she felt the ring bend in her hand just from the severity of her grip. If she couldn't be the one for him, then no one could.

Seeing that she was close to the bridge she walked towards it and sighed. Without thinking anymore about his betrayal, Sam dropped the 18 karat diamond ring now missing a few parts and pieces and marred beyond recognition into the lake where she would no longer have to see it.

She was done with that bastard and she was done with having her heart broken. Turning to leave she stopped suddenly when she heard the cry of what sounded like a little girl coming from behind her.

Just another broken heart in this cruel and uncaring world.

Her head turned around quickly to see a little girl sprawled out on the pavement, her doll landing a foot away falling out of her hand from her fall, and tears falling from her eyes from the pain. Sam's eyes landed on the little girl's hair, it being long and crimson so much like her own and she moved to help her unable to stop herself.

Her face formed a frown when she noticed how the little girl lay there crying in pain, and no one was even bothering to help her or even ask her if she was okay. She closed her eyes and sighed as she kept walking towards the child.

Why? Why was this world such an uncaring place?

Suddenly, all at once she was forced to stop walking when she heard a lone, concerned voice cutting through her depressed thoughts and the chatter of the busy streets.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped open at the smooth and rich sound of a masculine voice, resonating in her ears and she looked up to see a man now crouching in front of the little girl who had just been crying. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted in shock when her eyes took him in.

He was dressed in a dark navy suit, a briefcase which she assumed he had been carrying was now on the floor next to the little girl as he gave all his attention to her. Sam licked her lips and took a breath as she let her eyes look at his face.

A tan complexion greeted her, along with dark-chocolate, rich brown strands, a few of which hung over soul-searing sea-foam coloured eyes and a heart-melting smile adorned his perfect and handsome face.

She couldn't help but stare as he smiled at the little girl making sure she was okay. Her eyes softened when she watched him carry the little girl to a fountain not too far from them since they were near a park and soak a handkerchief from his pocket in cold water.

A smile tugged at her lips at this man's kindness as she watched him carefully wash the little girl's knee where it had been scraped on the pavement, before he wrapped his scarf around her tiny leg to make sure it wouldn't bleed. Then she watched him hand her, her doll, dusting it off first before he found her mother for her and made sure she wouldn't run off on her own again.

Sam's heart swelled with glee as she watched him reach down and pick up his briefcase before standing to his full height of just over six feet, and waving at the little girl who was now walking away with her mother with a bashful, childish grin on her face as she waved back at him. She felt her heart jump around in her chest while her eyes continued to stare at the man now slowly walking away from in front of her.

Who was this man? She found herself wondering as her mind danced in frenzy at what she had just witnessed. Just the way he had helped the little girl, the only one to do so without any reason other than kindness made her melt.

And somehow, right then and there she knew something. She knew that if any man would ever understand her and make her pains go away it was going to be him. If any man was never going to break her heart then it would be him. He would be the only one to ever be a real part of her life. She could already feel the bond forming between them, a deep, unbreakable bond that could never be broken.

She didn't know why, but it was there and it was pulling her to him in a way that she just could not ignore.

Her mouth turned upwards in a grin as she took one last glance at him, trapping him in he memory as he faded away for now, yet still standing out from the faces of people she didn't care at all about. Whoever this perfect man was she knew one thing for sure already...

Sam's hand moved away from the box in her purse where she had been gripping it harshly just a moment before.

She had to have him,

no matter what.

He was made **just for her**. God had put this incredible and flawless man on this dark and heartless planet only to belong to her. Only for the sole purpose of brightening her life with his heart-warming smile and acts of care. He was all hers.

All of him belonged to her and her alone. From his perfect face and form to his heart that overflowed with kindness and care, to every single part of his being and depth of his soul… he was hers and only hers.

Her fist clenched hard enough to let her nails dig into her flesh and leave marks there as she made herself a promise she would never, ever break.

She was going to make him a permanent part of her life.

**Forever. **

And no one,

Not even _he_,

Would stop her.

A smile unfolded on her lips as she remembered his unforgettable face.

"_Till death do us part…__"_

* * *

…..

…

..

Uh oh…. Ahem. XD

Hmm is that the cliffhanger to end all cliffhangers? :P I suspect it may be. I'm sure you ALL know who the last guy is but just for clarification sake, yep it's **Tim Scam. **

Anyone want to know what happens with Scam? :D Well, DO YOU? Hmm? If you do…_**review! **_Lol and let me know that you do want to see where this goes. 

I DO have it kinda planned out but I wanna make sure _someone _wants to read it before I continue :P

**SO REVIEW FOR ME! **:D I do realize this was kinda a tease by sticking Scam in only at the VERY end. But…there has to be a reason for that, no? (Besides that it was fun jk.)

Will Sammie get what she wants from him or will Scam join the others in death? Or will Scam see through her and save himself? Or will someone else happen?…

…Okay I'm done! lol. : ) Hope you guys enjoyed this! **PART 2 **_may_ be coming soon **or not **depending on the feedback. It's all up to you guys!

Now I'm off to work on those updates! I'll be waiting for your responses to this… abnormal fic from ME. :D

Love,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
